eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Megara77
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benjen Stark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fraenei (Diskussion) 16:18, 7. Mär. 2013 Copyright Hi, I noticed you and Fraenei have been uploading images and maps from A Wiki Of Ice And Fire (AWOIAF). That is allowed according to the CC License IF you attribute (say where you got it) and link to the original (hyperlink). So my request if you can add that to the images. What is more important is that also a number of images where copied of which the copyright was not with AWOIAF but remained with the artists. In those cases AWIOAF was specifically allowed to show the image if we made it clear where the copyright was. Some of the artists where very clear that they wanted to control where their art is shown to avoid other people making money of it. They will probably allow you to do the same under the same requirements. The problem is that currently on this wiki the images are shown without any info about their copyright status. This may lead visitors on this wiki to think they are free to use the images as, unless specified, this is the rule for a wiki. As I approached a lot of artists myself I care deeply about this. I realize that you are only trying to make a great wiki and have not bad intentions therefore I approached Fraenei and you and did not go the wikia staf yet. Unfortunately Fraenei responded uncommitted. If we can solve this maybe we can help each other for instance with building interlinks between the articles. Regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 21:34, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Your recents uploads all after my message above are all copyright material and are all without copyright info... I suppose I should consider it your answer. Too bad.Scafloc (Diskussion) 22:21, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Scafloc, :i'm relatively new to wikis. I've done a lot of work yesterday but thought that I had followed your instructions by putting source-links to the rare images i took from AWOIAF, f.e. this one: http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Haus_Lennister or here: http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Hohenehr or here: http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Schnellwasser. I have also removed a lot of images, f.e. from the tv-series. I also corrected a lot of small orthography or spelling lapses but didnt control the whole page for copyright. :I haven't contacted Fraenei yet, i don't know him yet and so we haven't talked about this copyright thing. :Since i've said that i'm new to this whole wiki-thing it would be cool if u could give me an example of how to do it the right way. :I'm sorry for your work. :Regards, Megara77 (Diskussion) 08:25, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Certainly! I have created a new template/vorlage. With this template it is easy to select the right license under which the image can be used. Text of the template is still in English (as is my message). Sorry about that but I understand only a little bit of German and my writing skills in it are worse. ::I have applied the template with a few images to give you a general idea. :::See for instance: The house Lannister coat-of-arms. It was made by a number of user of AWOIAF including me. It can be used under the GFDL license so "type" = gfdl and "text"= the info where it came from including the link to the version on the AWOIAF website. :::Another example is this image of the Eyrie that comes from the TV series. "type" = TV. I did not use the "text" parameter although you could if you liked add some text; for instance the episode. ::These are examples of the images which you know you are allowed to use if you meet the requirements. For the first example this was the link (and including a license yourself). For the second one it is basically the statement that use image to be able to write about the product (the tv series). AND that you it will not effect the sales of the company which holds the copyright. :::But there are also a number of images made by artists. A lot of them make their living with images. Using them is not Fair Use as with the TV series where you can argue that you need an image of the tv series to say something about TV serie. And unlike the TV series using an image may effect their sales (why would somebody buy an images which can be seen on the internet). And example is this one. It was made by Feliche. I approached him a week ago on his site on deviantart for permission to use it on AWOIAF. I specifically stated that I would make clear (on AWOIAF) that copyright lies and remains with him and that others are not allowed to use it without his permission (this is the reason why I reacted to you and Benutzer:Fraenei a bit forcefully). :::He was really (as are most of the artists). So I suggest you approach him as well. If you want more info let me know. Cheers,Scafloc (Diskussion) 22:10, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Megara77, ich hab noch 2 Anmerkungen an dich. Erstens: Wenn du dir das zutraust, könntest du gern ebenfalls ein Admin werden. Dadurch ändert sich für dich auch nicht viel. Aber du hast dann mehr Möglichkeiten, Seiten zu bearbeiten usw. Dann müsste ich das auch nicht allein machen. Und zweitens: Falls du das zufällig nicht schon getan hast, dann kannst du dich ja auch auf AWOIAF anmelden und Mitglied werden. Dann kannst du mir helfen, die Urheber anzusprechen wegen dieser Bildersache. Ich würde mich über eine engere Zusammenarbeit freuen. Sag mal Bescheid, was du von meinen Vorschlägen hälst. Schöne Grüße, Fraenei Fraenei (Diskussion) 16:58, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldige, aber ich hab noch was vergessen. Ich habe den Artikel: Fertiggestellt erstellt. Dort würde ich gern die Seiten aufzählen, die vollständig bearbeitet worden sind und/oder bei denen das Bilderproblem gelöst worden ist. Weil ich jedes Mal nicht weiß, ob an der Seite noch was gemacht werden muss oder nicht. Wäre super, wenn du da einfach mitmachen würdest. Das war es aber jetzt. Schöne Grüße, Fraenei Fraenei (Diskussion) 17:08, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Beyond the Wall image Hi Megara77, As you probably noticed the image lacks a license on our site. I recall, that the user who uploaded it, created it from the similar map from the Russian wiki with the permission of the maker user:Narwen. Although I could find the discussion about it (on the forum of AWOIAF) I could not find the exact text of the permission. I think that we were allowed to used it but that Narwen did not release it under the GNU. So the best approach is to ask her. I'll do as this should be clear on our site as well. The map itself is build from different layers with on one of them the names. I am sure our user was given the image in a format he could edit as to be able to change the Russian names to English ones. So I'll ask for the same; that way you can change the names to the German equivalents. Cheers, Scafloc (Diskussion) 22:18, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Sorry I don't understand what you mean. Where can you see this? Regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 21:02, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi I have received info from Narwen. She gave AWOAIF permission to use it (and gave a map without text) on condition: "... that this file do not appear somewhere in free access." And she says that the German wiki could use it under the same conditions. See the conversation on her talk page on the Russian wiki. ::I think it is better if you approach her yourself. I cannot speak for your wiki. And as Fraenei is again uploading copyright images without permission and info I certainly will not guarantee anything for this wiki. Regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 21:45, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Scafloc, ::Thx for the work you have done to help me! It's great! It's still very comlicated to me with these copyright-thing but i hope u see that i'm willing to do the best i can. I've made an exemplary map of the iron isles with german names and uploaded it (as a test for me). ::http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Eiseninseln.png ::Do u think it's okay this way??? I would ask Narwen myself but i don't understand how i can write on the russian wiki/her russian page since i can't read any of these cyrilian letters. ::Regards, Megara77 (Diskussion) 16:56, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::It not against you. You are minding the copyright. But I told Fraenei about copying and attributing. And if it were only images that have you have to attribute to be able use to would be one thing. But a number of them are copyright images! And he is even an admin! Then I am not going to say to Narwen "Yes I am sure they will not give everybody access to the map-without-text". :::I am using Chrome with google translate to be to make sence of the russian wiki. Another option is to contact Narwen on her deviant page. Regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 01:00, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wikis zusammenlegen Hey Megara ich wollte dir bescheid geben, dass ich unsere Diskussion mal im Game of Thrones Wiki angestoßen habe. Dort scheint es ähnliche Bedenken zu geben, die du auch schon hattest. Wir können ja mal abwarten, was dort noch so an Feedback kommt und ansonsten würde ich sagen, könnt ihr auf der Hauptseite auf das jeweils andere Wiki hinweisen und dabei belassen wir es dann erstmal.. Einverstanden? Spinelli313 13:52, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Design Hallo Megara77, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hab ich mich etwas aus dem Wiki zurückgezogen , weil mir das zu stressig wurde mit den ganzen Diskussionen etc. Nichtsdestotrotz erstelle und bearbeite ich weiter die Artikel. Aber ich finde es ziemlich nervig, dass wir beide hier teilweise unterschiedlich Designs für die Seiten benutzen. Können wir uns nicht auf eines einigen. Eben gerade habe ich einige Änderungen an dem Artikel über Yoren vorgenommen, die du gleich darauf wieder entfernt hast. Das fand ich schon ziemlich unfair. Ich mache mir ja nicht die ganze Mühe, damit du dann alles wieder änderst. Eine Menge Artikel in diesem Wiki hab ich selbst erstellt und dafür bereits ein bestimmtes Design, bestimmte Überschriften und eine passende Gliederung genutzt. Dabei habe ich mich am Design des englischen Wikis orientiert. Und jetzt wirfst du das alle über eien Haufen. Ich möchte eigentlich nicht meine ganze bisherigen Artikel wieder ändern, damit die zu deinen passen. Also wie ist jetzt dein Plan? Willsz du alle Artikel nach deinen Vorlieben ändern oder behalten wir jetzt mal ein Muster bei? Und was mich auch nicht glücklich macht, ist, dass du unzählige Artikel erstellst, sie aber nicht zuende schreibst. Du hast da vielleicht den Überblick drüber, aber ich komme da einfach nicht hinterher. Ist es nicht schlechter, wenn dieses Wiki zwar viele Artikel hat, die aber alle unvollständig sind? Denk da mal bitte drüber nach. Sonst läuft das hier alles aus dem Ruder! Ich widme mich weiterhin dem Übersetzen der englischen Artikel. Ansonsten lobe ich trotzdem deinen Eifer und alles. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht halb so weit bis jetzt. Also vielen Dank dafür. Schöne Grüße, Fraenei Fraenei (Diskussion) 09:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Verknüpfung mit dem Game of Thrones Wiki Ahoi Megara77! Ich bin der Micha von Wikia und überlege gerade, wie man die von Spinelli vorgeschlagene Verknüpfung des Wikis von Eis und Feuer mit dem Game of Thrones Wiki angehen könnte. Spinelli hatte ja bereits einen Blog-Beitrag dazu verfasst und ein paar Meinungen im anderen Wiki eingeholt. Die Grundstimmung ist zu erkennen: Eine Zusammenlegung ist eher ungünstig, aber eine engere Verknüpfung wahrscheinlich eher von Vorteil. Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt, dass man bspw. in jeden Artikel, der ein Äquivalent im jeweils anderen Wiki hat, einen Hinweis à la "Für weitere Informationen zu "Artikelname" aus der TV-Serie Game of Thrones siehe ... im Game of Thrones Wiki" o. ä. und dementsprechend dazu dasselbe natürlich im GoT Wiki für das Eis und Feuer Wiki -> damit sollte es keine Nachweis- oder Spoilerprobleme oder ähnliches geben. Was hältst du davon? Gib mir Bescheid oder klinke dich doch einfach mal in die Diskussion im GoT Wiki mit ein. Ich würde die Verknüpfung eines Großteils der Artikel dann mithilfe eines Bots übernehmen, sodass von eurer Seite aus kein großer Aufwand anfällt. Meine Frage wäre nur noch, wie man das gestalterisch angeht, damit das vielleicht in beiden Wikis ähnlich gehandhabt wird und überhaupt dann aussieht. Wie gesagt, meld dich einfach mal :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:28, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Megara, :nachdem sich jetzt die Wikia-Leute schon auf dich gestürzt haben, wollte ich als Vertreter des Game of Thrones Wiki mal persönlich vorbeischauen und 'Hallo' sagen. Wir würden uns auf jeden Fall über eine Zusammenarbeit in irgendeiner Form freuen. Ich persönlich favorisiere den Vorschlag Michas mit dem Linkhinweis unter der "Siehe auch"-Überschrift und fände es außerdem toll, wenn wir uns gegenseitig auf den Hauptseiten verlinken könnten. So, jetzt gönn' ich dir wieder ein wenig mehr Freiraum. ;) Schau ruhig mal in meinem Profil bei GoT vorbei und hinterlass mir 'ne Nachricht. :LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 18:15, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo ihr beiden, ::das mit der Vernetzung können wir gerne machen, ich bin zu jeder Kooperation bereit! Das mit dem Bot find ich auch ne gute Idee. Wir sind ja alle wohl eher gegen ein Zusammenlegen, die Argumente sprechen eigentlich für sich. Und ich denke, es gibt auch einfach zwei doch deutlich getrennte Zielgruppen: die einen schauen halt die Serie, die andern lesen die Bücher. Bei mir zB wars so, dass ich auch über die Serie zu den Büchern gekommen bin. Am Anfang war alles so verwirrend und da bin ich zunächst auf die Serienwiki gestoßen und hab ein bisschen gebraucht, um zu merken, dass es noch eine Buchwiki gibt. Ich denke, wenn wir uns verlinken, dann haben es neue GoT/E&F-Fans auch leichter, sich zu orientieren. ::VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:50, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Huhu! :::Freut mich, dass ihr meinen Vorschlag für gut befindet ;) :::Ich habe mal auf der Seite Aegon I. Targaryen im Wiki von Eis und Feuer und im entsprechenden Artikel im Game of Thrones Wiki die Links wie gewünscht gesetzt. Schaut nochmal drüber, ob das für euch so in Ordnung ist. Wenn ja, dann mache ich mich über die restlichen Seite her. :::Eine kleine Frage hätte ich noch. Ich selbst schaue in erster Linie die Serie (primär weil ich noch ca. 20 Bände vom Rad der Zeit Zyklus vor mir habe, aber ich schweife hab :D )... Ich kann da jetzt komplett daneben liegen - aber bitte werft mich keinem Drachen oder Schattenwolf zum Fraß vor - ich glaube irgendwo aufgeschnappt zu haben, dass mehrere Charaktere aus den Büchern der Einfachheit halber in der Serie zu einer zusammengelegt worden sind. Angenommen das würde so stimmen, würde es dann Sinn machen, im Game of Thrones Wiki mehrere Seiten aus dem Wiki von Eis und Feuer zu verlinken? Angenommen es stimmt nicht, dann... weiß nicht... überlegt euch was... oder besser wir vergessen die letzten Sätze von mir: *Jedi-Geistestrick anwend* :D :::Gruß :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:38, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hallo, ::::das finde ich gut und sinnvoll, nimmt ja kaum Raum ein und hilft trotzdem weiter. Prima! http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Differences_between_books_and_TV_series ::::Hier stehen alle Unterschiede zwischen Serie und Büchern, meistens sind es eher Altersunterschiede oder Namensänderungen, um verwechslungen zu vermeiden und das ganze etwas jugendfreies fürs Fernsehen zu gestalten. Ganze Charaktere sind meines Wissens nicht zusammengelegt worden. Wenn es solche Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie gibt, steht das aber meist auch in den Artikeln schon drin im ersten Abschnitt oder in einem eigenen (zB http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Will). Aber da könnte man noch vermehrt drauf achten. ::::Viele Grüße und Danke für die Mühe, ::::Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:50, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich schau auch mal wieder rein. :) :::::Mir gefällt die Verlinkung sehr gut. Genauso hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Meine Frage wäre jetzt noch, ob es möglich ist, auf der Hauptseite einen offensichtlichen Partnerschafts-Link mit Bild o.ä. einzufügen. Das wär doch praktisch oder wie seht ihr das? :::::@Megara77 Uuh, der Link zu den Unterschieden ist gut, den werde ich gleich mal an die Episodenbearbeiter weitergeben. ^^ :::::LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 06:34, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) "Ich schau auch mal wieder rein. :)" Ich bitte darum ;) Alles klar, dann wurschtel ich die Verlinkungen nach dem Schema durch. Eine Partnerschafts-Verlinkung mit Bild für die Hauptseite gibts gratis noch dazu ;) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 08:22, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Auch hier ein kleines Update, nachdem ich Lee im GoT Wiki bereits informiert habe: Die Verlinkungen auf den Hauptseiten stehen schonmal. Hoffe, es gefällt soweit, ansonsten nach mir rufen oder einfach selbst ändern ;) Evtl. wäre vielleicht noch eine ausführlichere Seite für Neulinge hilfreich, wie man die Links in neue Seiten einfügt u. ä., da ich mit dem Bot "lediglich" die bestehenden Seiten abarbeite (bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich da heute noch dazukomme anzufangen). Und was mir auch noch einfällt: Ggfs. kann man die Wikis auch zusätzlich noch in der Wiki-Navigation miteinander verknüpfen ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:41, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) So, ich bin durch. Hoffe, mir ist nichts durch die Lappen gegangen :) Alle weiteren neuen Artikelseiten müsstet ihr selbst verlinken. Bei Fragen stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:26, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Megara77 ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen das bei "Seiten, die im Wiki noch fehlen" einige Links dabei sind, die einfach nur falsch verlinkt (falsch geschrieben) wurden. Ein Beispiel: Es gibt 5 Links zu Jaime Lannister (natürlich heißt es eigentlich Lennister). Vielleicht könnte man die falsch geschrieben mal alle löschen...... (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 16:16, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Infoboxen Ich hab nun Infoboxen für Charaktere, und Kapitelzusammenfassungen in der Wiki integriert. Die Vorlagen heissen Links: Vorlage:Infobox Kapitel, Vorlage:Infobox Charakter Samguis (Diskussion) 14:08, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Cool, vielen Dank!! Musst mir bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen wie das geht, bin recht neu bei wiki... Megara77 (Diskussion) 21:10, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) =Hallo Margara77,= =ich habe unter der ip 92.203.15.130 gerade den ersten Beitrag zu Jyck geschrieben. Dann habe ich von Dir eine Meldung bekommen und habe mir gedacht, dass ich mich ja hier anmelden könnte. Ich habe mich unter DragonGladius angemeldet. Nun wollte ich, dass der Beitrag, den ich unter 92.203.15.130 geschrieben haben nun DragonGladius zugeordnet wird. Also nicht meine ip sondern DragonGladius sollte als Verfasser angezeigt werden. Das hat leider nicht geklappt. Kannst Du mir hier weiterhelfen oder den Beitrag löschen, dann kann ich ihn wieder unter DG einstellen?= =Schonmal vielen Dank!= ='92.203.15.130 22:56, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) '''DragonGladius '92.203.15.130 22:56, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) = 'gelöscht und herzlich willkommen ;) ' '''Megara77 (Diskussion) 05:44, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC)